


Nightmare

by picklesandbeyond



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, demus - Freeform, gentle giant, giant tiny - Freeform, platonic demus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklesandbeyond/pseuds/picklesandbeyond
Summary: Borrower!Remus has a nightmare, and his human friend comforts him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Nightmare

His breathing was erratic and he felt like his legs would give out at any moment. The smooth metal surface of the toaster felt cold against his sweaty palms. He could barely hear or feel the rumbles of the human’s movements over his own racing thoughts. 

The borrower knew that this human had a tendency to groggily walk into the kitchen in the dead of night. He should have heard the core shaking steps that became louder and more frequent as they trudged into the room.

He wanted to yell at himself, but he was much too scared to focus on that right now. He thought that seeing a human this close wouldn’t be as horrifying as his parents told him, but he was sadly mistaken. He felt more insignificant than usual under the gaze of those glossy mismatched eyes.

The human was just standing there, and it seemed to Remus like it was in shock. He was afraid that if he so much as breathed the wrong way he would be a goner. The young borrower was on the verge of accepting what he thought was an inevitable death. However, what the borrower didn’t expect was for the human to smile.

To his dismay this human did just that, it gave him a wide, toothy grin. The towering bean seemed curious, which was not good for borrowers. Remus grimaced at the teeth that had no business being as big as they were.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how easily the human could grab him in a fist and drop him in that massive mouth of theirs. He wanted to look away but his body wouldn’t listen to his mind. He felt beads of sweat start dripping down his forehead as the humans lips started shifting. “Hey there ssmall fry.”

The human’s booming voice sent a chill throughout his insides. Remus felt like every inch of his body was shaking at this point. And if he wasn’t panicked enough, well, the human’s gloved hand heading right for him fixed that problem. 

Remus squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head so that his cheek was smushed up against the toaster. He bunched up his shoulders so tight that he felt they might snap from the strain. In simpler words, he was bracing himself.

He was bracing himself for all of the horrible outcomes that he had imagined. He saw an image of the human’s hand snatching him up and choking the life out of his frail body flash in his mind. He thought his death would be gruesome and, hopefully, quick.

Remus felt his knees give out and hit the ground with a quiet thunk. He heard the human quietly chuckle and start to shift. Then, he heard the skull pounding sound that he recognized as the human’s voice. 

Even though he couldn’t make out any of the words the human was saying, he could still hear the tone of the human’s voice. Remus would have said it sounded like the human was pitying him if he didn’t have all of the horror stories that had been figuratively beaten into his head since he was a child racing through his head. 

_Why?? Why hasn't the bean grabbed me? Why am I not dead yet? Is the human just dragging this out? Is this just some sick game to it? Dad said humans would give no hesitation in teasing, catching, eating, maiming, torchering, selling, squashing, boiling- or really,_ **_anything_ ** _they had the power to do_ . _Why is nothing happening?_

He wasn’t even able to properly see the humans hand, palm open, coming right for him. The hand just looked like a massive, bright yellow blob, a scary, death dealing blob, but a blob nonetheless. 

When the human supposedly smashed Remus like a bug, he felt his eyes shoot open. His breath was caught in his throat and he could feel his pulse thumping at a million miles a minute. 

Rapidly blinking, Remus tried to take in his surroundings. He saw a ceiling that seemed to be miles away from him, and he could feel a thick blanket barely covering half of his body. Remus hastily pushed himself so that he was now propped up on his elbows. 

He could see an alarm clock, a _human alarm clock_ towering over him. Remus quickly sat up and squinted in an effort to see past the massive object. 

He could barely see the dark outline in the distance but he knew what- or better- _who_ he was looking at. He was looking at Dolion, his giant friend, who he had just had the most awful dream about. Remus wasn’t usually scared of Dolion, but right now, he was terrified of him.

_It was just a dream. An awful dream. That would never happen. Dolion wouldn’t do that to me? What would he have to gai- HE COULD DO ANYTHING TO YOU! DID YOU KNOW THAT!? YOU SHOULD FEAR HIM! HE’S EVIL! HE PROBABLY THINKS YOU LOOK TASTY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD TASTE LIKE!? PROBABLY GOOD ENOUGH FOR A HUMAN TO EAT- NONONONONO! EW EW EW!_

Remus wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head in his knees. He could feel salty tears start to form behind his tired eyes.

The borrower stayed like that for a while, just rocking back and forth. That is until a gust of wind ruffed his hair. Remus pushed up his shoulders to his ears and squeezed his eyes close. 

“Are you alright ssmall fry?” Remus flinched when the human spoke.

Dolion’s expression softened as he realized what was troubling his little friend. “Did you have a nightmare?” Remus reluctantly nodded. Dolion started reaching out to scoop up the frightened borrower. But as soon as the tip of his finger made contact with Remus, the little guy quickly got to his feet. 

He scrambled backwards and tried to get away from the human’s hands. But it was no use, Dolion gently scooped him up and pushed him against his chest. Remus shuddered as Dolion rubbed his pointer finger on his back. 

“Sshhhh. Sshhhh. Itss okay. It wass jusst a nightmare.”


End file.
